Sensitive data, including credentials such as credit card numbers, debit card numbers and bank account numbers, and personally identifying information such as social security numbers, names and address data, may be used in unauthorized ways.
Current approaches to data security do not adequately protect data from unauthorized access or use.
Accordingly, it would be useful to be able to safeguard data against unauthorized access and use.